inuhasafandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuhito Harumi
Dachshund Dog |birthdate = |age = |gender = Male |eyecolor = human unknown dog dark grey |haircolor = Brown and Black {As a dog} Black{As a human} |height = |affiliation = Kirihime Natsuno |family = Unnamed Parents Madoka Harumi (sister) |occupation =Middle school student {formally} |status = Alive |adebut = Every Dog Has His Day |mdebut = |lndebut = |jpvoice = Takahiro Sakurai |envoice = Blake Shepard }} Kazuhito Harumi (春海 和人 Harumi Kazuhito) is the main male protagonist. He was a book-loving third-year middle school student until he was killed by an armed robber while protecting a young woman at a cafe. He was then reborn into his current form, a small dachshund dog. As a dog, Kazuhito is bought by a sadistic scissor-wielding woman named Kirihime Natsuno who tells him that she has the ability to read his thoughts. Soon, Kazuhito discovers that Kirihime (Kazuhito's new owner) is in fact Shinobu Akiyama - his favorite best-selling author as well as the woman he risked his life to protect at the cafe. Appearance Kazuhito appears as a small dachshund dog with a long body, notable small legs and large ears that hang down to his shoulder. His underbelly is covered in light brown fur while his back in covered in dark brown fur. The tip of his ears, tail and all four legs are covered in light brown fur. From his underbelly, the light brown fur continues up past his jaw and up to his nose. Kazuhito also has a small light brown furred ahoge (hair antenna) on the top of his head. He also has two light brown patches of fur above his circular, dark round shiny eyes, making them look like eyebrows. Personality Before he was reborn into a dog, Kazuhito was polite and would get overly enthusiastic about books. He would get so enthusiastic about them he actually recommended Madoka Harumi (Kazuhito's younger sister) to read books and talk about it to her all day (only Akiyama -Shinobu books though). However, he could appear to be rude to people at times when they badmouth about books. As he would tell them a 2-hour long story about the history of books and what value they carry. Despite being a reader of many different kinds of books. He can be an airhead sometimes. As he does not notice that Kirihime Natsuno has feelings for him. But he has a rather comical side of him as well. Where he would sometimes make jokes about Natsuno's "flat chest", much to the annoyance of her. He is also incredibly selfless, as he gave his life defending a total stranger who was about to be shot. Background Kazuhito's parents, Madoka Harumi (Kazuhito's younger sister) and a cat named Tama had moved to Okayama due to his father's work, leaving him to live in Tokyo alone so that he could continue his obsession for reading by purchasing books on the release date (Living away from Tokyo means a later release date for books). He had met the condition of securing a place at a renown and highly-competitive high school in Tokyo so that he could live alone in an apartment called Sumiya Apartments in Shin-Inaba that is owned by a distant relative who is a cute blue-haired lawyer. Synopsis Relationships Kirihime Natsuno A girl with long black hair who has a passion for writing and best known as''' Shinobu Akiyama', she first met Kazuhito before he died while he protected her from a robber. Kazuhito describes her as a "sadistic-flat chested" girl. After Kazuhito turned into a dog, she bought him from a pet store and told him she could read his mind. Although, he is frightened by her presence, he would later came to understand what kind of person she actually is. Despite showing Kazuhito a more scary side of her, she actually loves him. Evidence was shown she would even go so far to risk her life in front off a car traffic to save him, as well as getting overly jealous when seeing him with other women or feeling uncomfortable when he gets closer to her. Despite all this, Kazuhito doesn't notice she has a crush on him. Madoka Harumi Madoka is Kazuhito's cheerful younger sister who loves to make curry for her brother and spend some of her time with him that she she is protective of her brother and would do anything in the world to be with him. After hearing Kazuhito died during a robbery, she broke down into tears and became mentally unstable. Later on, she became obsessed with him, even going so far to search for him even though she knew he was long gone. Madoka blamed '''Shinobu Akiyama' - his brother's favorite author -for taking him brother away from her. After a battle with Natsuno, she returned to her former self and returned to her home after saying goodbye to the now-dog Kazuhito and Natsuno. Trivia * The name Kazuhito 'means "harmony, peace" (和) ('kazu) and "person" (人) (hito). * Kazuhito's surname Harumi 'means "spring" (春) ('haru) and "sea, ocean" (海) (mi). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male